Millions of individual ride motorcycles on a daily basis in the United States. There are many different types of motorcycles which are manufactured with features designed to accommodate various terrains and riding styles. One popular type of motorcycle riding is off-road riding. Off-road riding is typically executed on a specialized off road motorcycle or an all terrain vehicle, known as a ATV or 4-wheeler. The ATV style of motorcycle provides a means in which a rider can traverse difficult and challenging terrain while providing rider and vehicle stability.
The ATV has a suspension system that is operable to provide a few core functions. First, the suspension system provides the control of steering and braking during use of the ATV. The suspensions system additionally provides absorption of terrain conditions so as to provide a rider with a more comfortable experience. An ATV's suspension typically consists of fork tubes in the front of the ATV and a swing arm in the rear. The swing arm is the main component of the suspension in the rear of the ATV and further provides a base for the rear axle to be mounted.
Conventional swing arms for ATV's are joined at a higher point than where the rear axle is connected. Most are configured to provide adequate spacing for the shocks to function. One problem with conventional swing arms is that they are not configured to inhibit the rear wheels from lifting upward during the use of the ATV over certain types of terrain. Additionally, another issue with conventional swing arms is that they are typically short in length and do not provide the suspension necessary to accommodate a second passenger, particularly on smaller ATV's.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ATV swing arm that is operable to substantially inhibit the rear wheels from lifting upward over certain terrains and further provide stability for a second passenger on smaller ATV's.